


Oof

by Val_Creative



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, References to Illness, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sing ends up with Nadia's cold. Shorter goes into protective big brother mode.
Relationships: Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Oof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/gifts).



> There's literally not enough fic about these two.

*

A sneeze erupts loudly from Sing's lips.

_Fuck._

Lao Yen Tai and Hyargh shake their heads, ttching.

Sing reddens, attempting to hide himself by pulling the neckline of his hoodie over his mouth and nose. But to no avail.

"Get the hell over here," Shorter barks, grabbing onto Sing's arm, yanking him.

"I'm _FINE_ —!" Sing insists, cringing away.

"Nadia sneezed yesterday, and you know what she's got now? Huh? A temperature of 102 degrees." Shorter touches his wrist to Sing's forehead, examining him. "You're supposed to be the next leader. Take _better_ care of yourself."

Sing reddens again. _Oof._

"Fine…"

*


End file.
